


Bucky Boo Bear

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: can I get 29 and 27 with bucky pls
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are bolded

Bucky’s shoulders tensed as he poured his cereal into his bowl before he snatched the milk from in front of you. You watched as he poured enough milk to cover his cereal before he slammed the milk back on the table. Sam chuckled at the scene in front of him. He’d grown to enjoy your morning antics with Bucky and he refused to take a side. 

You continued to watch as he ate his cereal a smirk still on your face.

“ **Stop staring at me!** ” he barked between bites. “You’re always fucking staring at me, y/n.”

You were taken aback by his sudden outburst but you quickly regained yourself.

“But Bucky Boo Bear,” you said in a sickly sweet voice, one you knew he hated. “ **You’re so pretty.** How could I not stare at you?” You knew he hated that nickname, and you only used it when you really wanted to get under his skin. Like right now.

“Don’t call me that,” he tossed his bowl in the sink and stood to leave the kitchen.

“Don’t call you what? _Bucky Boo Bear_?” you repeated the name from your seat at the table and you watched him turn slowly to face you once again. The look on his face held nothing but contempt and it brought you complete joy knowing that you could get that type of reaction out of him.

The air in the kitchen was thick with tension as the two of you stared each other down. Bucky narrowed his eyes once more, turned on his heel, and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

You let out a breath and sighed.

“That was intense,” Sam said from beside you causing you to jump.

“Sam, I forgot you were in here,” you clutched at your chest as your racing heart began to calm down.

“Yeah, I know, that tends to happen when Bucky is around… which is often seeing that he’s our roommate,” he pointed out.

You gave him a small smile and continued to eat your breakfast.

“Just do me a favor, y/n,” he said, pulling you from your thoughts.

You quirked an eyebrow signaling for him to continue.

“When the two of you finally pull your heads out of your asses and get together, please, I’m begging you, don’t fuck him on the couch,” Sam said as he stood up and left the kitchen leaving you slackjawed in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

You hadn’t seen Bucky all week and you were beginning to wonder if you had pushed him too far with the teasing. You could honestly say that you missed him and his bickering.

After the whole staring incident, you had wondered what Sam meant about the two of you ‘pulling your heads out of your asses’. You were 100% certain that Bucky didn’t find you attractive at all. He had all but made that clear, but you weren’t one to dwell on the past for too long.

“You’re pouting again,” Sam said from your lap. The two of you were having a movie night, but your mind kept wandering back to Bucky.

“Sorry, Sam,” you groaned as you rubbed your hands over your face. “It’s just, Bucky hasn’t been home in over a week and I think that maybe I pushed him too far, ya know?”

Sam sighed before he sat up and looked at you. “I have an idea to help take your mind off him.” Sam hopped off the couch before he pulled you up beside him. “Since I haven’t been able to go get my hair cut, would you line me up?”

“You trust me to cut your hair?” you were shocked. This wasn’t the first time that Sam had asked you to cut his hair, but it had been so long since he last asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied before he pulled you towards his room. “I mean, you did a really good job last time, and it’s not like I can go get it cut now.”

You bounced as you walked to his room. You loved playing in Sam’s hair, and the fact that he trusted you warmed your heart. When the two of you entered his room, you watched as he rummaged around for his clippers and a towel and you waited until he was ready. As soon as he sat down, you went over and began prepping him. You steadied your hand as the clippers began to vibrate in your hand and you began to line him up.

You two were silent as you worked. You moved his head this way and that way and popped him whenever he moved. “Yo line up gon be crooked if you keep moving, Samuel,” you said causing him to laugh. He knew you were only joking but he wasn’t going to take any chances so he sat still.

When you were finished, you moved around him and handed him a small mirror so that he could see. You cleaned up as he studied himself in the mirror.

“Damn, y/n,” he praised from his seat.

“What?” you said with a smirk. You rubbed alcohol on the blades of the clippers and left them on the counter to let them dry.

“You’re one of a kind.” 

You turned and looked him in the eye for the first time and smiled. Sam placed the mirror on the counter and held your gaze. “Why have we never gotten together?” he asked, his hands grabbing your hips and pulling you between his thighs.

“What? Sam we-”

“Yeah, I know we slept together once,” he amended. “But, why haven’t we gotten together ever since?” 

You shrugged and braced your hands on his shoulders and closed your eyes as his hands began rubbing up and down your sides.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, y/n,” Sam mumbled against your soft stomach. “Tell me that you don’t want this and I’ll drop it.”

“I do, Sam, but- but what about Bucky?” you moved your hands to make Sam look up at you once again and searched his eyes.

“Y/n, we know,” he responded after a few silent moments.

You quirked an eyebrow in question.

“We know that you want us,” he whispered. “Both of us. At the same time.”

You shivered at his voice and stepped closer to him.

“But what you don’t know,” a new voice said from behind you, causing you to jump and turn around. “Is that we want you too. At the same time. Alone. You name it, we want it.”

Bucky fully entered the room and stood about an arm’s length away from you.

“But you were gone for a week,” you said in a weak voice. “I thought I had pushed you too far and that I had lost my chance.”

Bucky laughed. “You can blame Sam for that, doll. He was supposed to make the next move, and it took him a week to finally do it.”

You looed between the two men, “Wait. you both want me and I want you both, so why the fuck are we still standing here fully clothed?” you asked as you began stripping your clothes off. You began walking towards your room and handed Bucky your shirt as you passed.

“But, y/n?” Bucky asked as he held your shirt. “Who’s going first?”

You giggled and shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me, hell, you can ‘rock, paper, scissors’ for all I care.” and you continued to your room, leaving the door cracked.

The two men were silent for a few seconds before you heard them both clambering to get to your room. You were completely naked and sprawled across your bed. You looked up as they both entered, their shirts were off and they were working on their pants.

“Do you know how many nights I’ve dreamed of this, y/n,” Sam asked as he hooked your legs over his shoulder and dove right in. “Fuck, I’ve missed this,” he mumbled between licks, the vibrations from his words sent shivers up your spine.

Bucky watched from the door, and not to be one outdone, he climbed up on the bed and pulled you into a kiss. His lips were softer than you had imagined, and you couldn’t wait to feel those lips elsewhere.

You moaned when Sam slipped two fingers into you and Bucky pulled back. He watched for a moment as your eyes rolled back while Sam devoured you. His hand absentmindedly stroked his dick as he watched Sam eat you out. You reached out and covered his hand with yours, drawing his attention back to your face. You licked your lips and his dick jumped.

“You want a taste?” he asked as he moved closer to you. 

You nodded and moaned from Sam’s ministrations. “Use your words,” he chided, his vibrations against your pussy lips surprised you and you attempted to close your legs.

“Yes, Bucky. Please let me tase you,” you were past begging. It was more of a need now. 

Bucky moved closer to you and tapped your lips with his dick. You wrapped your lips around the tip and he groaned.

“Fuck!” Bucky was gasping for air as you sucked his dick. 

You mimicked Sam’s tongue, sucking on Bucky as Sam slid his tongue inside of you. You used one hand to grip the base of Buckys dick and the other held Sam at your core. Bucky kept his hands on his hips as he gently thrust inside of your mouth. You moved your hand to pull him closer and swallowed around his tip and he growled. His eyes flashed and he slapped your hand away and pulled out.

“Tap my thigh when you want me to stop,” he said before he straddled your chest and listed your head. You opened your mouth without hesitation and he slid right in. You relaxed your throat as he continued to face fuck you. Sam chuckled from below; every time he had felt you come close to cumming, he would stop and let you calm down before he resumed. He knew that Bucky wouldn’t last long, you had made Sam cum embarrassingly quick from head alone that one night, so he knew Bucky was going to meet the same fate.

Your hands gripped Buck’ys thighs as he continued to fuck your face. You watched him, his head was thrown back, hair falling from his bun, mouth wide open as he used you and you loved it.

“Sam, you better make her cum soon,” Bucky ordered from above. Sam chuckled and doubled his efforts. You felt your orgasm approaching once again as Sam played with your clit. Your eyes were burning and you were digging your nails into Bucky’s thighs, but BUcky continued.

Sam sank three fingers inside of you and rubbed your g-spot and you were seeing stars. Your body froze and your toes curled as you felt your orgasm release from your body.

“Holy shit!” you heard Sam’s muffled exclamation, but you were too far gone to care what happened.

Bucky continued to fuck your face as you came, his orgasm only seconds away. You managed to hollow your cheeks, and that sent him completely over. He spasmed and released his seed down your throat and held his dick in your mouth as he felt you swallow him down. He panted above you, then removed himself from your mouth and flopped down next to you.

“Holy shit,” Bucky said.

“You got that right,” Sam responded.

You opened your mouth to respond but nothing came out.

“Damn, guess we should wait until your voice comes back for the next round,” Sam said. He looked at you over Bucky and his face was wet. You quirked an eyebrow.

“I take it that you’ve never squirted before?” Sam waggled his eyebrows and you covered your face and flopped back down against the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed since you began your whatever with Bucky and Sam. You weren’t sure what to call it, but it definitely felt like the three of you were dating. You’d tried to define your relationship, but you always got distracted by one or both of them and the thought typically slipped your mind.

You weren’t sure how you managed to keep up with the both of them, especially since Bucky was a super soldier, and Sam was Captain America. Their stamina held no limits. There were nights where the three of you went at it like rabbits, those were your favorites because the next day you were sore from head to toe and your voice was typically hoarse from all the screams they pulled from you. On the nights where you visited them alone, those were fun too. Both were similar in how they fucked you, but there were some major differences between the two.

Bucky always took you fast, almost always up against a wall, or the door, a couple of times right in the middle of the room with nothing holding you up but his arms. That night you had been terrified that he would drop you because no lover had ever been able to lift you, but Bucky made it happen. His strokes were often sharp, like they were well thought out, landing exactly where he wanted them to be, rubbing you exactly the right way. He loved when you pulled his hair and called him ’Sarge’, both of those caused the same reaction from him.

Sam was the opposite in some aspects. He got off on you calling him ‘Sir’ and obeying his every command. His strokes were always slow and deep like he wanted to bury himself deep within you. On the nights when you would come to him, he would lay you down and worship you from head to toe, or he would push you to your knees silently telling you to suck his dick. Sam had a very unique taste, one that you would never forget. You’d often dreamt about tasting him. Sam liked to move slow when it came to you, building up your pleasure and then backing off a bit before building it back up to hold you there for a while. He would have you begging for release within minutes of entering his room, but he would always make you wait for it.

It wasn’t all sex between the three of you. There were nights where you needed to give your body a rest and on those nights the three of you could be found cuddling on your bed or building blanket forts in the living room. On some nights, the three of you would just sleep together, especially if Bucky and Sam had just returned from a long and grueling mission. You would always have dinned made and put up for them when they came back and they could always find you in one of their beds asleep in the other one’s clothes. 

But if one went on a mission and the other stayed home, there was a good chance that they would return to you getting your back blown out or you blowing whoever stayed home with you. This is what sam expected to see when he returned from a three-day-long mission. He expected to see you on your knees giving head to Bucky or Bucky having you bent over some flat surface railing into you from behind. What he got was much better.

Sam heard your moans as soon as he entered the apartment. He followed your voice into the kitchen to find you sat on a countertop and Bucky on his knees in front of you. You hadn’t seen him yet as your head was thrown back in ecstasy, but he knew that bucky knew he was there. Sam watched as your fingers gripped Buckys hair and pulled attempting to bring him closer and Bucky moaned at the sharp pull. Sam pulled out a kitchen chair, scraping the legs against the floor and your eyes snapped to him as he sat down.

Sam had unbuttoned his pants and lowered them enough to pull himself out. You licked your lips as he stroked himself. Bicky chuckled before he turned to face Sam. 

“I guess you want a turn?” Bucky asked.

“You know what they say, sharing is caring,” he replied with a shrug. “Now I suggest you get back to work. Someones getting a little impatient,” Sam tilted his head to you and continued stroking himself.

You kept your eyes on Sam as Bucky continued to eat. Sam stroked his dick and you couldn’t wait to have him inside of you and Sam knew that. Hell, bucky knew that but he wasn’t going to just give you what you wanted. He was going to draw it out until you couldn’t take it anymore and the, and only then, would he stop, leaving you right on the edge. Sam would then come forward to tease you some more before finishing you off. He would then carry you to his room and neither of you would leave until well into the next morning.

That’s how this game went between the three of you. You just had to be patient and take whatever Bucky gave to you. But either way, it was going to be a long, pleasurable night for you.


End file.
